paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brutus vs. Blizzard
Author Tycoonlover1359 - This is my fifth story. Made (sort of) in collaboration with FlamingPup Characters Click a character name to go to its page, if there is no page for it, the name will not be clickable. Major Characters *Rocky *Tundra (Made by Tundrathesnowpup) *Blizzard (Made by Tundrathesnowpup) *Brutus (Made by Gman581996) Minor Characters *Coach Kent (aka Coach, made by Gman581996) Summary This story is about where Brutus threatens Rocky by grabbing him by the collar. Tundra intervenes and gets insulted by Brutus. Tundra's brother Blizzard challenges Brutus to a boxing match. So who will win this battle? Tundra's tough brother Blizzard, or Brutus, who is a nearly undefeated boxer? Note: This is a relatively short story. File for this story Click here for the file on Google Docs that I edit. Story Beginning (Paw Patrol Into) The pups are playing soccer in the yard of the lookout. When Brutus comes and grabs Rocky by the collar. Tundra's brother Blizzard is with them. Rocky: Hi Brutus. What are you doing here? Brutus: *Grabs Rocky's Collar* Hi, Mongrel. Guess what I'm going to do to you. Tundra: *intervenes Brutus threatening of Rocky* Hey! Stop threatening him, Brutus! Brutus: Well, well. I can do what ever I want to Rocky. I will always be stronger than him, and you can't do a thing about it, princess. Blizzard: Hey! Don't talk to my little sister like that! I may have been a bad brother, but I know how to keep my sister safe! Brutus: *Droping Rocky* Well. I bet you can't beat me in a boxing match. Blizzard: I'll show you right now what I can do to you! *Head butts Brutus as hard as he can, do nothing but knocking him back slightly* Brutus: Ha! I bet you can't even stand on you hind legs, let alone throw a punch. Blizzard: Are you sure you want to face me? Brutus: Actuley, do you think you could face me? I could beat you any day. You're facing a nearly undefeated boxer. You think you can face me? Blizzard: Yes! I do. I accept your challenge. Brutus: Ok then. 3:00 P.M. On Friday, three days from now, at the dome stadium. Be there. You and me. Blizzard: Ok! I'll be there! *Walks away from Brutus* Tundra: You sure you want to face him, Blizzard? He is a nearly undefeated boxer! He nearly killed Rocky the first time Zuma, Marshall and him saw Brutus. Blizzard: I will face him. I'm not going to chicken out. As much as I have been a terrible brother, I will protect you. Especially from him. No one can beat me. Training (At Carnage Gym, where Brutus trains) Brutus: Heh, that mongrel think he can beat me? I'd like to see him try. This is going to be amusing. *Punches his punching bag so it makes a dent in the celing* HAHAHA!! I will always win! (At the lookout) Blizzard: Where am I supposed to train? I have to train in order to beat him. Tundra: You could train where Rocky does. His coach wouldn't mind. Why not I take you there? Blizzard: Ok. (At the Gym with Coach Kent, Rocky, and Tundra) Coach: Well, who is this new fella? Tundra: His name is Blizzard. He's my brother. He's here to train, for a short time. Coach: Why so short? Rocky: Because he has to fight Brutus on Friday. He challenged Brutus to a boxing match after he threatened Tundra. Coach: *shaking his hand with Blizzard* Hi Blizzard. I'm Coach Kent. I'm Rocky's coach. I'd be happy to train you for your match. I'm going to warn you now, Brutus is really good. He has almost never been defeated. You'll have to train really hard to have a chance at beating him. Let's get started. Let's try standing on your hind legs first. Blizzard: Why? Coach: You can run around, and avoid punches, but you can't throw any if all four legs are on the ground. Blizzard: Ok. So, just stand on my hind legs? Coach: Yep. Don't worry about moving yet. Get comfortable about being on your hind legs. Then take small steps, and get faster when you feel more comfortable. Blizzard tries standing on his hind legs and stumbles over. He tries again and is successful. He then starts moving around, and gets faster each time. Coach: Great job, Blizzard. Now let's go to the skipping rope. I'll show you. *shows Blizzard how to skip*. Blizzard: Ok. Got it. Blizzard starts by skipping without the rope, and then tries with. At first, he failed, but then gets the hang of it. Blizzard: Why did I have to do that? Coach: Skipping helps you keep moving. Staying still makes you a sitting duck for attacking, and you really don't want Brutus to hit you. Blizzard: Ok. What's next? Coach: Let's try the speed bag. This you hit and helps with your eye hand coordination. Try, first, by punching it and let it rebound 7 times. Blizzard hits the speed bag and does exactly what Coach tells him to do. Blizzard: What's next? Can we do one of those bigger punching bags? Coach: Sure. Let's try the heavy bag. This one doesn't move, so feel free to take a few hits at it. Remember to move around, act as if it's your opponent. Blizzard takes a few strikes at the heavy bag. Coach then shows them the dual end bag. Coach: Ok, unlike the speed bags and the heavy bags, these bags aren't stationary. Meaning, they will move around. Blizzard: Ok. If you get hit by these, it wouldn't hurt as much as a punch from Brutus, would it? Coach: *shaking his head* No. Getting hit by these bags is like getting hurt with a tenth of the strength Brutus can do. Ok, why don't you go train around the gym? Let Rocky help you. Blizzard: *annoyed* Ok. Rocky can come along. Blizzard and Rocky trained hard at the gym for a couple hours. When they were done, they were both drenched. Tundra: Ok, time for both of you to take a shower. Rocky: NOOOOO!!!! I dont want to get wet! Tundra: You have to, or else you'll go stinky. I don't think the other pups would like that. Blizzard: *annoyed about being with Rocky, but hiding it* Come Rocky. It's not bad. Rocky hesitantly goes into the shower room, and then Tundra and the coach hear a wailing coming from the shower room. Fight night After three days of Blizzard training, he finally thinks he is ready to fight Brutus. He shows the pups what he has learned, and his newly found strength. Blizzard: Watch! I can make this bag touch the celing! *Punches the bag so it touches the celing* *The pups clap* Tundra: Well Blizzard, you better get to the dome stadium. We don't want to make it look like you chickened out. At dome stadium where Brutus is. Brutus: Well, well. You acutely did it. You got here. Now, for a real boxing match. Let's do this. Give it all you've got. You take the first move. Blizzard: Why are you being kind of nice to me? Brutus: Oh, just because I want you to feel how nice it is not having any bones broken. Blizzard: Well, you should feel how nice it is have a bone broken. It's not. Brutus: Oh, don't worry about me. Worry about your self. Blizzard: Bring it. DING!! Went the bell to signal the begin of the first round. Blizzard rushes out of his corner and punches Brutus in the gut. Brutus stumbles backward a little, but acts as if nothing happened. Brutus: Is that what you can do? Let me show you a real punch. *punches Blizzard in the gut, knocking him nearly out of the ring* That's, only a tenth of what I could do to you. Blizzard: Oh yeah? Try this! *Punches Brutus in the face, knocking him back* Brutus: Gurgh! *angry* Grrr... Let me show you what I can do to you. This isn't even half my strength. *Punches Blizzard, knocking his thoughts into a world of his own.* Ha. Nearly a KO. Blizzard: Ow. Maybe I shouldn't have challenged him. He is too powerful. I have to win. I will win. *in real world now* *gets up* You think that's going to stop me? Do your worst. Brutus: *Angry* Fine! *throws a flurry of punches at Blizzard, him not being able to dodge any of them* Blizzard: Oof! Ow! Gurgh! Ow! *thinking* I have to win. I will win. I'm doing this for Tundra. I will win for Tundra. *In real world* *punches Brutus, breaking his invincible body, knocking him bag to the edge if the ring* See what I can do to you? Now to finish this. Brutus: Yes, let's finish this. *gets up* Feel this! *Throws a flurry of powerful punches at Blizzard, Him only blocking a few of them* Ow! Grugh! Oof! Blizzard: Feel my punches! *Punches Brutus, him blocking them all* Huh? Brutus: Now, to end this. *Punches Blizzard as hard as he can, knocking him out.* *Brutus starts counting down* 1... Blizzard: Brutus is too powerful. I'm going to stop. I don't want to risk getting any more hurt. Brutus: 5... Blizzard: Wait! I said I wouldn't give up, and I'm not giving up! Brutus: 8... Blizzard: Urgh, I'm in so much pain. I must try again! Brutus: 9... Blizzard: *getting up from being knocked out* I'm not out yet! *Punches Brutus, knocking him backward* Brutus: That all you've got? Too easy. *punches Blizzard, knocking him out again* 1... Blizzard: Ugh. I'm in so much pain. Brutus: 5... Blizzard: I give up. Brutus is too powerful. I'm just going to be KO so I don't get anyone else hurt. Brutus: 8... Blizzard: So. Much. Pain. Brutus: 10. HA! I know that mongrel couldn't beat me. At the lookout with the other pups Blizzard: *waking up from being knocked out* Whe-Where am I? Am I back at the lookout? Tundra: Yes, Blizzard. That was a good fight you did. Brutus said you're a worthy opponent. I'd say everyone wins. The End Thanks Thanks for reading this story. This could change, as it is in collaboration with FlamingPup. Thanks for reading. We hope you enjoyed this story! Category:Brutus